A Bucket Full Of Love
by TheGirlWithSkyEyes
Summary: Just a bunch of Destiel one-shots and drabbles...y'know, the usual.
1. 1- Purgatory

**A/N;**

 **So this is my first Destiel story, or story in general here. I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Castiel didn't think he'd ever see Dean again, so when Dean found him by the stream with a vampire in tow, he couldn't say he wasn't surprised. As much as he would have missed Dean he didn't want to be found. He needed to pay for his sins, he knew that, and purgatory was the best place to suffer. He knew Dean would disagree with him and try find a way for both of them to get out, like he was now, but it was pointless. Dean would be happier without Cas there, making all the mistakes and ruining their lives even more, but Cas was too chicken to ever tell Dean how he felt about it so he went along with him, telling him it wouldn't work and trying his very best to push those idea out of Dean's head.

Benny was a big help, not that Castiel would ever admit that, but he agreed with Cas on the fact that "No, the portal might not work with and Angel." and he constantly told Dean that "The Angel's like a big, glowing beacon. Luring every sort of monster their way." which was also, very true. Nevertheless, Dean ignored them and went on, searching for the portal so he could get them all out...if only he knew.

"C'mon Cas! We don't have all day." Dean said softly, leaving Benny so he could step beside Castiel. Cas nodded but didn't take his eyes off of the clear water in front of them. Purgatory was a place of little colour and completely no joy. The ground was more grey than green and the trees had barely any leaves. The water was clear with the occasional red steam. The sky was the blandest blue you could ever imagine and when the sun shown, the colour was bleak and vivade. Castiel couldn't understand why his father would have made a place so _dull_.

A shoulder bumped against his and Cas looked up at Dean. "We'll find a way out...I know we will. I promise." Dean said confidently, not looking away from the sky. Cas sighed, there he went again, trying to keep Cas's hopes high, making promises Cas wouldn't let him keep. It wasn't working, obviously, and all Cas wanted to do was disappear, let Dean get on with his life so he could move on. Who was going to miss this stupid angel anyway? "Dean-" Cas began but cut himself short when he saw Dean's face. Dean could be scary when he was determined. "Don't you dare say what I think you're going to. We are getting out of her and there's nothing you can do about it." Dean said firmly. Cas shook his head and looked at Dean. "Dean I know you think this could work but-," "But nothing Cas! When I promise something I always keep that promise. And..damn it Cas! I need you!" Dean yelled, catching Benny's attention. "No you don't Dean! You think you do but you just don't realise..." Cas trailed off, his fit of rage disappearing. He looked down at his _dirty_ shoes, guilt welling up in his stomach making him feel sick. Dean stepped closer and Cas knew Benny had wondered off to give them some privacy.

"I don't realise what Cas?" he pried, his voice loud and demanding. Cas shook his head and mumbled a 'nothing' under his breath. Before he knew what was happening, Cas's back hit a tree. Dean's face was still menacing as he peered down at Cas, angry clouding his vision. "We are getting out of here Castiel. Whether you like it or not." Dean had planted one of his hands on the side of Cas's head as he spoke. Cas shrunk back, Dean never called him by his full name...never. "Are we clear?" Dean asked steadily, watching Castiel's every move. Cas didn't want Dean to get any angrier so he nodded, even though he had a plan that didn't involve leaving Purgatory.

Dean stayed where he was, trapping Cas in between his arms. His eyes searched Castiel's face with urgency, trying to find any evidence of him lying but Cas made sure to keep calm, Dean could be scary without even trying. Dean looked Cas in the yes. "Cas...I need you, more than you know." he whispered delicately, trying not to scare Cas off. Dean was leaning in, Cas could tell, and Cas couldn't help it. He leaned up, feeling Dean's breathe on his face, and kissed him. To Cas's surprise Dean moved forwards and placed own of his hands on Cas's waist protectively. Cas's hands cupped Dean's dirty face and pulled him even closer. The pulled away after a couple of minutes, resting their foreheads together Dean whispered, "I need you Cas...so much.."

Dean didn't remember, Cas knew that for a fact. But as the sat there in a dusty motel room, talking about the case they were working on and having a laugh, Cas knew it was okay.

"Hey Cas, you alright?" Dean's voice was gentle (like it always was whenever he talked to Cas) as he waved a hand in front of his face. "Oh um...yes. I am alright." Cas confirmed with a sad smile. "Alright." Dean flashed him one of his signature heart melting smiles and went back to eating his burger.

" _Yeah_ ", Cas though. It was okay.


	2. 2- Normal Living

An AU where Sam decides he's done with hunting and himself and Dean go their separate ways. After two years of a normal life, Sam gets a call from his brother asking him to come visit.

* * *

Sam groaned as he turned towards the buzz of his phone. He cracked an eye open to see the moon shining through his window, indication that it could have only been two in the morning. Shutting his eyes again, Sam slapped his hand down blindly on his nightstand until he found his phone. Without looking at the called ID he answered. "Hello? Who is this?" he snapped tiredly. " _Wow Sammy, is it your time of the month of somethin'?_ " Sam heard the oh so familiar voice tease. "Dean?" Sam's tone rose, startling the sleeping figure beside him. "Sam? What are you doing?" his girlfriend, Allie, asked in confusion. Dean wolf-whistled threw the phone, " _Oh is that a girl I hear?_ ", causing Sam to scowle. He turned to his girlfriend, "It's nothing Allie, just an old friend. I'll be back in a minute, you go back to sleep." she nodded as he explained while he left her warmth and walked towards the door.

"Dean? How- What...when?" he babbled, settling himself onto an armchair in his living room. " _It's nice to hear from you too Sammy_." came Dean's sarcastic reply. There was a noise in the background and the sound of someone talking but Sam ignored it. " _Hey look, I was wondering if you were free tomorrow? I'll give you my address-_ " Dean was cut off by his brothers excited voice, "Wait Dean...you have an address?". There was a silence which was then filled with a chuckle from his older brother, " _Yes Sam, I have an address. Now, are you free tomorrow or not?_ ".

It was at the early hours of the morning (maybe nine o'clock) that Allie handed her boyfriend his travel mug full of coffee and gave him a soft kiss. "When do you think you'll be back?" she asked while grabbing her jacket. "Well from here to Kansas is a long drive so...hopefully I'll be back before that big barbeque tomorrow." he explained and slide into his car. Allie closed the door and smiled at him. "See you tomorrow, I love you." she whispered as she leaned in and kissed him again. "I love you too" he replied gently. Reversing out of their driveway, Sam waved at Allie, and Allie waved at Sam.

~(/~o~/)~

Sam was shocked, to say the least, when he pulled up into the driveway of a very normal looking suburban house. The pale blue painted house was small and the lawn was mowed, it seemed so _regular._ Despite that, Sam willed his car to a stop beside Dean's infamous Impala. He got out slowly, drinking it all it. It was hard to imagine his brother, the tough Dean Winchester, lived here.

The front door of the small house opened and there stood his older brother, dressed in a tight fitting black t-shirt and worn out jeans along with his scuffed boots, topped off with one of his most famous smiles. Dean walked down the porch steps while Sam made a mad dash for him. "Hey Sammy!" Dean bellowed as he hugged his brother tightly, Sam returned the hug in amazement. Dean pulled away after a minute, "Enough with the chick-flick moment! C'mon, let's go inside.".

Again, Sam was amazed by his brother and his home. Now, the house wasn't cluttered and messy but it wasn't squeaky clean and flowery either. It was definitely a mans house. Most of the walls were cream, there were wooden panels connecting the walls and the floor which were a light brown, the same colour as the wooden floors. Dean led Sam towards his kitchen. Pulling two stools out from under the kitchen island, Dean offered Sam a seat and began making coffee. "You want some?" Dean asked, gesturing towards two mugs on the counter. "Yeah, please." Dean pour the coffee out, handed Sam his cup and brought over milk and sugar.

And with that, they began to tell each other stories about their two years apart, talking and laughing with each other which is something both men had missed. "So you're a engineer and you work with the police?" Sam asked, trying to piece the two together. Dean nodded, sipping his coffee. "How do you work with the cops?!" Sam asked urgently. "Well, the whole town is basically ex-HunterVille and there's a guy named Seth, who just recently got bumped up to chief, whose brother is a hunter. I find cases, sometimes I help with them, and his brother takes out whatever's doing it. It's pretty simple and I get paid. Anyway-" he nodded towards his brother "-you've bagged yourself a boring office job?" Dean seemed amused. "I like boring. It's the first job I have ever had that isn't exciting and crazy." Sam said truthfully. Nodding, Dean took yet another sip from his mug.

There was the sound of the front door opening and closing, the rustling of bags and the sound of footsteps carrying their owner towards Sam and Dean's location. Sam looked at Dean with a smirk and a brow raised. Den looked at him confused, "What?" he asked. The kitchen door opened and Sam turned around just to see Castiel walk in. "Cas?!" Sam exclaimed, jumping up from his stool, knocking it over in the process. Both Dean and Castiel jumped in surprise, Cas nearly dropping his shopping bags. "Jesus Christ Sam!" Dean yelled, placing a hand over his chest. Cas shook his head and put his bags onto the kitchen island and picking up Sam's discarded stool. "Hello Sam" he said once he was somewhat eye level with him. Before you could register what he was doing, Sam had Cas in a tight hug. Cas hugged him back which surprised Sam because he barely ever hugged back. Sam gripped his shoulders and pulled him away to look at him. "What are you doing here?!" he asked excitedly. Cas raised a brow and looked towards Dean accusingly then back to Sam. "I happen to live here." he stated, crossing his arms over his chest. Sam looked between his brother (who looked slightly intimidated by Cas's glare) and his friend, "When did this happen?" Sam asked as he let go of Cas's shoulders, who went back to the island and started unloading groceries, and turned towards his brother who was hiding himself behind his mug.

Dean stood up and walked towards the sink with his and Sammy's empty mugs. "Basically-" Dean began as Cas handed him something to put into the fridge. "-we spent a few months after you left hunting but.." Cas and Dean shared a look, "things happened and I just...didn't enjoy hunting anymore.". Cas looked at Dean sadly and passed him a carton of milk for the fridge. "I wanted to live in Kansas and...now we're here." he finished. To Castiel's surprise, Dean wrapped an arm around Cas's neck and pulled him in, kissing his head and ruffling his hair. " _Dean_!" Cas whine in protest, trying to push Dean off of him. Dean laughed and let him go after a couple of seconds. Cas straightened out his t-shirt (which look like it could have been Dean's) and went back to putting groceries away. Sam smiled at the two and sat back down on his stool. "Are you staying for dinner?" Cas asked, looking up at Sam somewhat hopefully. "I was planning on it, is that okay?" Sam asked politely. "Of course it is!" Dean replied as helped Castiel with the rest off their shopping. He lifted up a large case of beer and headed towards the door, "I'll go put these out!" he managed to call before the back door slammed behind him.

"He didn't tell you, did he?" Castiel asked as soon as Dean was gone. Sam looked at him suspiciously, "Tell me what?" he asked. Cas shook his head and opened up his laptop (which had been sitting on the island since Sam got there) and opened a bag of chips. Cas began typing, muttering under his breath. Before Sam could asked why he was acting so strange, the back door opened and Dean walked inside. Sam looked between Dean and Cas, the only thing going through his head was, " _What the hell is going on?!_ "

Dean stood behind Cas now, his arms caging Cas. "Is that the case report?" he asked, grabbing one of Cas's chips. Cas slapped his hand and nodded, "Yeah, I've got to bring it down to Seth tomorrow." he explained quietly, distracted by Dean's arms. Dean nodded and took another one of Cas's chips before he could get slapped again. Now Sam was just confused. He knew Dean and Cas were close but...this? This was just...weird for friends. He needed to ask, that was for sure. So he stood up, grabbing Cas and Dean's attention and cleared his throat. "Can one of you, please, explain to me what's going on?" Sam's voice was steady and calm. Cas tried to hide his smirk when he looked at Dean's red face. "Um...what do you want to know?" Dean asked unsure. Cas look oddly smug by the sight of Dean, which was so not strange...at all...

"Firstly, I want to know what's up with you too. Secondly, why is Cas acting so...human? And thirdly, what happened exactly that made you quit hunting?" it all came out in one go, Sam was surprised that either of them understood what he had said. "Well-" Cas began, "-I can only answer you second question. I'm not an Angel anymore... I have no grace and, um, I've been living a normal human life for the last two years. I understand emotions more..." Cas explained from where he was setted with Dean still behind. "And Cas seems to be good with his sarcasm" Dean joked which earned an elbow to the ribs. "As for your other questions, I'll leave that up to Dean." Cas finished with a knowing glance behind him. Dean sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Okay so...me and Cas are a... thing and have been for a couple of years" he explained with one of the deepest blushes spread across his cheeks. Sam 'Oh'd in realisation and nodded. "And the reason I stopped hunting is a long story." Dean muttered bitterly. "What happened?" Sam pried as he sat back down. Cas and Dean exchanged a look. "It was a normal enough hunt... We were fighting off a couple of vamps when..." Dean trailed off, looking towards the floor. Cas looked at his with soft, caring eyes and took one of his hands. "I was trying to fight off too many at once and one of them ganked me." Cas finished and moved the sleeve over his left shoulder, revealing a large nasty looking vampire bit. "He nearly died Sam, he was bleeding everywhere...it wouldn't stop..." Dean's face was pale just at the thought of it, he gently placed his free hand over the bite.

"I'm...I'm sorry to hear that..." it was the only thing that Sam could think of. The kitchen was silent for a couple of minutes before Sam realised something. "Wait...how long have you two been together?" he asked suspiciously. Cas looked at Dean trying not to laugh. "A year before you left..." Dean mumbled,hiding himself behind Cas, not that it helped much. "What?!" Sam exclaimed, "You've been together that long and you didn't tell me?!"

Cas and Dean looked at each other and burst out laughing.


End file.
